getting to the inside
by StarlightMoon98
Summary: Bandit is a 19 year old girl who goes off to Korea to get deep into the crime world and attempt to be a big influence on it. Why? Her father (who basically runs the crime world in America) doesn't want anything to do with her and says she wont make it. Once there she begins to meet many different people in the crime world of Korea including Rap monster, Tae ("V") suga, G-Dragon, Ta
1. meeting the neighbor

Bandit set her things on the dirty motel floor as she pulled her long brown hair from a ponytail and sighed. She needed to start looking for the low-life criminals that would get her deeper into the crime World of Korea, but that was going to have to wait until after she went to bed.  
Bandit had come all the way here from Chicago in hopes of becoming a big influence in Korea's Crime system. Such an odd life goal for a 19 year old girl right? Well it wasn't out of nowhere. She has experience, too. Her father is one of the most well-known crime organizers of America by the name of 'Butcher' for not so pretty reasons. His reputation and work comes with a price a lot of times, and sadly one of those prices was the life of Bandits mother. Bandit was ten years old when she watched her mother get murdered by an opposing gang. They'd tried to kill Bandit as well but she got away after receiving a pretty decent sized scar on her left ribcage.  
After that, she became more involved in and interested in criminal activities. With her father basically shutting her out she mainly kept to the streets stealing and pickpocketing, earning her the name "Bandit". (She never liked the name Hailey anyways). Since she was old enough to be arrested, she has been. In and out all the time for a number of things- theft, aiding a criminal, possession, intent to sell, aiding a criminal, assault battery, and the big one was from when she stole a car. Her father got tired of bailing her out even though they barely spoke and he now wants her completely out of his life. They got into an argument and she told him she could make it just as far as he has in the Crime world.  
"You'll never make it. You're stupid and careless. Nothing but a child. Women don't get very far regardless." He had said laughing.  
That being said, Bandit immediately packed her very few belongings and set out. At the airport, she had been quick and precise on stealing some lady's ticket. Security was crap so it was as easy as ever. She had never been one for school, but she self-taught a lot of things- one of them being the Korean language. So she had no problem communicating with others once she arrived. She pick-pocketed and stole plenty of wallets on the way out of the airport so she'd gathered up enough money to eat and get a room somewhere for a few days. She ended up finding a very shady looking motel a little out of the way of the main city, which was exactly what she needed. So now, here she is.  
She had brushed her teeth and changed into some big sweatpants. She checked her phone for the first time since arriving and saw she didn't have any service. She sighed aggravated, hoping it was just something in the motel blocking the signal. She walked outside into the cold night air and took a few steps forward, watching the service click back on. She sighed relived as a few texts from her friends back in Chicago came through.  
She turned her head when she heard a door open-her neighbor's door. He was pretty good looking and tall with blonde hair. He looked as if he was shoving something guiltily into his pocket. They made eye contact and he didn't make any kind of gesture towards her. She watched as another man rounded the corner of the stairs and met him at the door. It was a bit awkward walking past the two as they were clearly up to no good and looked at her walk into her room as if she was about to call the police or something.  
As she closed the door she heard a few more words being exchanged and the footsteps of the other man leaving. If that was just some kind of deal then he would probably know some pretty low people. Bt how was she going to ask that?  
"Hey, I saw you making a deal. I'm trying to get to know some pretty horrible people, mind getting me some info?" She laughed lightly to herself- 'I think not'. She was about to finally settle down when she heard a light knock at her door. She paused before continuing to the door, worried it was him. As she glanced through the peephole her heart sped up a little as she put up her guard, ready to react if he tried to attack her for witnessing a deal.  
She only opened the door halfway. "Yea?" She said with what she thought was an intimidating voice. Though nothing as intimidating about her being a whole two feet shorter than he was...  
"You're a new face around here" He said with a deep voice as he studied her.  
She raised her eyebrows. "Aren't people who come to motels usually all new faces?"  
He half smiled, showing off a dimple. "Not necessarily" Which brought more suspicion from himself.  
"My name is Rap Monster- Rap Mon for short" He introduced, putting out his hand for her to shake. Nobody in the crime world uses their real names, so that definitely settles it.  
"I'm Bandit." She said, reaching out and shaking his hand.  
"Listen, Bandit." He said, maintaining the small smile. "You seem like a smart girl. You knew what were doing. I just wanted to let you know that it happens pretty frequently. And I just came to make sure you weren't going to tall anybody about it. Kinda got a business to run, ya know?" Bandit was taken aback by his demeanor. Sure there was a threat in there but this guy was being genuinely nice about asking her. She wasn't used to such politeness.  
"Yeah man, I get it. You don't have to worry about me." She said, wanting to ask questions but biting them back.  
"Okay. cool. Well that's all I needed to ask." He said as he scratched at his ruffled hair. "In that case good night, hope you enjoy your stay" He had already begun walking away.  
"Uh, yeah. Night." She said quietly as she closed her door slowly.  
She stood at the door a moment longer before she got into her bed. She was definitely going to have to talk to him again.


	2. in need

Bandit woke up to the sun shining brightly through the large window. She sat up and rubbed her tired eyes yawning. She looked over at the big clock to see that it was already noon. She sighed as her stomach growled loudly and threw the covers off of her and walked to the bathroom, starting a shower to warm her up in the poorly-insulated room. After she showered she combed through her hair, brushed her teeth, and put on a little bit of makeup. She remembered seeing a convenience shop around the corner and decided to head there to get some food.  
She walked with her head held high and her hands shoved in her jacket pockets to keep them warm. One thing she learned about walking through the slums- don't look weak, don't walk with your head down, walk quickly, and (if you can avoid it) don't walk alone. It definitely made it worse that she was a female but if push came to shove she can handle herself. It just made her really uncomfortable to not have her knife or some kind of weapon with her. She's been thinking about a gun recently. She didn't get bothered too much on the short walk, just some glares and a couple at-calls. But compared to what she saw and dealt with in Chicago that was nothing.  
She was browsing through the choices of ramen when she heard a familiar deep voice behind her.  
"Trying to keep tabs on me now huh?" She turned around to see Rap Mon smiling slyly at her.  
"Yea, totally" She joked as she rolled her eyes. She saw his name tag, answering her unasked question on what he was doing here.  
"Did you walk here?" He asked her as he slightly tilted his head.  
"I did, actually. why?"  
"It's just...not the best place for a pretty young girl to be walking alone around."  
"Is that so?" She challenged, turning back to pick out a few packs of ramen and proceeding to the counter where he was ringing her up. "It's nothing compared to what i'm used to."  
He looked at her questioningly but left it be.  
"2.14" He said with a smile. She handed him the money. "I'm actually about to get off if you'd like company on the way back." He said handing her the bag.  
"I don't mind. I'll just wait out front then" She said casually.  
"Okay, i'll be out in a minute" He walked to the back as she pulled the door. She stood on the side of the store that wasn't shaded over so the sun could help warm her up a bit. She wasn't standing there any longer than five minutes before heard the bell of the door and he walked towards her.  
"So" He said as he lit up a cigarette and inhaled. "What landed you in Korea? And where are you from?" He asked. They kept a steady pace as they walked.  
"I'm from the United States, a place called Chicago." She hesitated, unsure of whether or not to continue.  
"I'm just trying to prove a point to someone by coming here. I want to have a lot of power in the crime world here" She said. She wasn't shocked when she heard him choke back a cough as he laughed.  
He looked over expecting her to be smiling back but she had a dead serious look on her face and Rap Mon instantly stopped himself.  
"You were being serious...My bad." He said apologetically.  
"It's cool. I wasn't expecting anyone to take me seriously yet. I need to get my foot in the door here and start earning a reputation." It was quiet for a while.  
"Well, good luck to you" He said. "It's pretty dangerous-though you probably know that. What are you carrying?" He asked.  
"Um, like...in the stuff that I brought here?" She asked a bit confused. He looked over with a smile.  
"No," He pulled out a fairly large switchblade and twirled it around in his hands.  
"Oh" She said feeling a little slow. "Well, I had a few of them, but I couldn't get them through the airport."  
He nodded in understanding. "I know a guy who can get you one pretty cheap"  
She paused for a moment. "Actually, ive been leaning more towards a gun"  
She watched as he looked a little taken aback but quickly went back to normal. This guy was pretty bad at keeping his composure- either that or he wasn't afraid to let his guard down in front of Bandit.  
"Okay," He seemed hesitant at first but continued. "I know a guy named Suga. He can get a decent gun for a pretty nice price usually. I can call him when we get back to the motel if you want"  
Bandit had to admit, this guy was pretty cool She loved the fact that he didn't ask a lot of questions.  
"Yea, that'd be great if you could." She mentally took note of the 400 dollars she had left and hoped that it would be enough. She was planning on using it for the motel but she'd figure it out like always.

"I don't feel comfortable selling this to a little girl" Suga said as hey all stood in Rap Mon's room. Bandit sighed aggravated. "I'm not a little girl." She said to the emotionless man in front of her.  
He ignored her and looked over to Rap Mon. "When you said someone was interested in buying a gun I didn't think this is the kind of client you'd bring. Now this is inconvenient for me as my partner is out on another run. This is a waste of my time. I refuse."  
Rap Mon just sighed lightly, annoyed by his connections bad attitude.  
Bandit could easily say her fathers name and get the gun in a heartbeat, but she refused to use his reputation to help him in any kind of way. Suga studied the small girl closely as she eyed him down. She's got a lot of guts, that's for sure. She was pretty and looked innocent-though he could tell by her attitude she was just the opposite.  
"What if I can pay you double for it?" She asked as she crossed her arms, not breaking the eye contact.  
"Not happening" He said. She smiled internally however as she sensed a bit of hesitation. The price he told Rap Mon on the way here was only 200, double would be all she's got. But, she could easily get more.  
"Fine, 600. That's more than I've got on me right now so you'd have to come back tomorrow. That's way more than it's worth and you know it."  
Suga was quite. All he did a nod his head after a few moments of silence.  
"Then I'll be back tomorrow, same time. If you don't have the money you'd better not show yourself to me lest you waste my time twice." He was already walking out the door.  
She sighed as she plopped down on the end of Rap Mon's bed who scratched the back of his head.  
"So, how are you getting the money?" He asked.  
"I'll get it, not a big deal" She said as ideas ran through her head. Pick-pocketing would take all day, seeing as how if people carried cash it was only about twenty bucks. She looked at Rap Mon who was beginning to tie up bags for his customers.  
"Um..." She said hesitatingly as she looked up at him innocently. Her big green eyes stared into his brown ones. "Is there any possible way I could ask you for a favor?"  
"It depends on what it is" He said as he leaned on the dresser. Though Rap Mon knew very well he'd be willing to do a lot for the mysterious girl he barely knew.  
"I have a plan, but I don't have any kind of...weapon persay. Do you think maybe I could borrow your blade and get it back to you tonight?"  
He thought on it for a moment and pulled it out of his pocket. She really wasn't asking for much. He didn't think she'd realized he could get a knife within hours.  
"Bring her back in good shape" He joked around as she took it and opened it up studying it.  
"What's the plan? Robbing someone?" He smirked. Bandit leaned back a little and scratched her head smiling. "Ehe..."

****  
Bandit ran as fast as she could, her chest burning as she clutched the money she'd stolen from the old woman at the ATM. She rounded the corner of an alley, the cop car zooming by a few seconds later. She finally stopped running and leaned against the wall, ripping the black bandana off of her face and taking her hood off. The almost freezing November air didn't help her to catch her breath. She must've sprinted a whole two miles.  
After steadying her breathing she set out when she could no longer hear the sirens that had disappeared into the other direction. Her legs felt like jello and her adrenaline rush was disappearing, leaving her worn out. Not to mention it was well past midnight. Bandit had gotten just enough from the scared old woman-$200. She was satisfied as she could now get the gun. That satisfaction disappeared however when she got back to the motel to see a not on her door. It was a note that obviously gets written and printed many times for others.  
"from management of Lee's Motel:  
Your payment has ended a you were supposed to have checked out today but did not. Please remove your things and leave by 3am or recheck in.  
Thankyou"  
Bandit sighed as she ripped the note from the door. She couldn't pay for another night or she wouldn't be able to get the gun tomorrow-which was not happening. It was already 2:15. She decided to take the time to quickly shower and pack her few items in her bag. She sat outside on the bench and decided she would have to deal with the cold and sleep there. She knocked on Rap Mon's door lightly to return his knife.  
Rap Mon opened the door looking a bit tired. "How'd it go?" He asked. "I heard sirens earlier. Was that you?" He asked.  
She scoffed guiltily. "Yea. It went alright. Got exactly how much I needed, thanks" She said she handed him his knife. He felt how cold her hands were from being outside.  
"Um, do you think I can put my bag in your room for tonight? I just don't want my stuff to get stolen or anything" She felt awkward asking him this since she didn't really know the guy and he's already done a lot for her.  
"What happened with your room?" He asked as he pulled his eyebrows together.  
"My time ran out" She said as she cleared her throat. This didn't help her situation of being looked at as capable at all.  
"Uh, yea go ahead and bring it in" He said. He felt pity for her, which he knew bothered her.  
"Thanks" She said as she grabbed her bag and stepped inside to put it against the wall. It felt so much warmer in here.  
"So where are you going?" He asked.  
"Oh,I'm just going to sleep right out there on the bench and wait for Suga in the morning. I don't have enough for another room or anything. So ill just tough it out." She said a she began to walk back out.  
"Wait" Rap Mon said. "No way your sleeping out there. Aside from the fact that it's dangerous, it's freezing out there." There was no way he would let the young girl sleep outside.  
"Close the door, your letting the heat out" He said as he walked up to her and closed the door behind her.  
"You can stay here. You can sleep on the hard dirty floor in here or you can sleep on the nice warm bed. Either way, I don't care. Just please don't steal anything" He said highly doubting that she would even think about stealing from him.  
"...O..okay." Bandit said shocked at the sudden offer. Staying the night with a drug dealer she barely knows should be fun.


	3. making new friends

Bandit woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly yet again. Though, as she looked closer she could see flakes of snow lightly falling to the ground which was already a little coated with snow. She turned as she heard Rap Mon grumble in his sleep and move around. She smiled at his unguarded face. He was actually really cute when she though about it. There was no doubt that he wasn't doing the drugs that he sold-It would be impossible to have such a clear and pretty complexion. She turned to the clock that read 12:23. They had ended up staying awake another two hours just talking. He had a deal in between but it didn't take any longer than 3 minutes. She realized Rap Mon didn't really belong in this business. He was too kind, But if he needed to he could do what had to be done. After they had basically a heart-to-heart Rap Mon could easily be considered the best friend she has in Korea. She would definitely be bringing him to the top with her. He became someone she can count on and call if she's ever in trouble in that short amount of time.  
She was now looking at his hair, imagining how soft it must have felt and laughing at the way he always scratches a it, ruffling it up in the back. She was taken off guard when there was a knock at the door, though. She looked over, expecting Rap Mon to easily wake up. He didn't though. What if it was a customer of his? She got up and brushed her fingers through her waves that the bed had matted up a little. She opened the door a tad bit so the cold air didn't blow in, seeing that it was Suga, who was early.  
"Oi, let me in. It's cold out here" He said as he pushed past her, closing the door behind him.  
"I thought you were his neighbor? Not a roommate." Suga said as he looked to a sleeping Rap Mon and back at Bandit.  
"Yea, well. Some stuff came up" Bandit said as she shrugged her shoulders. Suga stared her down a little before reaching into his pocket.  
"It's a standard 9mm pistol. Same as it was yesterday." He wiped the side of it. Bandit went to her bag and got out the $600. He hesitated but ended up trading off the gun for the money. "How'd you get the money in one night?" He said as he counted it out.  
"Not that it's any of your business" She said as she examined the gun, earning her a slight yet still emotionless glare from Suga "But they don't call me Bandit for nothing." He just nodded his head.  
"What are you using the gun for?" She stopped and looked at him.  
"Do dealers here in Korea ask a lot of questions after they make a sale? Or is that just you?"  
He moved closer to her. "You sure do have some balls for a girl." She was unfazed as she placed the gun in her bag.  
"How many times have you shot a gun? At least answer that for me so I can feel better about selling it to you." He said as he looked around at Rap Mon's place.  
"What if it makes you feel worse?" Bandit said zipping her bag. She felt him stop and look back at her.  
"Please tell me you have shot a gun before..."  
"Well yea, but only once." She finally got up to see him holding the bridge of his nose and sighing.  
"I just sold a gun to a stupid little girl who has only shot a gun once and probably knows nothing on how to use them." He said to himself. Bandit bit back an insult and just scoffed at him.  
"I know a lot about guns, thanks. I never had to use them. A lot of situations I ended up in I could easily get out of with a simple knife."  
He just shook his head. "With my luck you'll screw up and kill someone and run while leaving the evidence behind. It would no doubt be traced to me. Though they cant really do anything about it without evidence it would be a big inconvenience to me and my reputation."  
Bandit just sighed and crossed her arms. "Okay. Well I'm sorry you feel that way but im definitely not that stupid. And I know how to use it- I'm even better than half the people I see practicing."  
He rubbed his eye. "I don't feel comfortable with this" He complained.  
"Well, if it makes you feel better I cans how you I know what i'm doing." she shrugged off. He was pretty annoying right now.  
"Actually" He said pausing "That would help. Come back to my place with me I have a room just for shooting."  
Bandit held back a laugh. "Really? You're that worried. That's a bit ridiculous." She wasn't expecting her offer to be taken seriously.  
"Would you like me to cancel the sale?" He asked. Bandit scoffed as she began walking to the bathroom after grabbing her toothbrush. Suga took that as a 'fine' and sat in the small chair and began to play on his phone while he waited a few minutes for her to get herself ready. She had just finished changing and walked back out. She was a little surprised by the fact that Rap Mon was still asleep.  
"I'm going to start the car. Grab what you need and come on" He said as he left.  
Bandit shook Rap Mon's arm lightly. He didn't budge.  
"Rap Mon" She called as she shook a little harder. Still nothing. "Rap Mo-woah!" She said as he grabbed her arm and sot straight up.  
"Sorry" She said as she watched him take in the surroundings waking up. He looked at his hand squeezing her small arm and instantly let go.  
"Sorry, I didn't realize it was you" He ruffled his hair as always and yawned.  
"I just wanted to let you know I'm going to Suga's place so you didn't wake up and wonder if i ran for it or something." She half smiled.  
"Okay. Well i'll see you later then?"  
"Hopefully" She joked as she pulled the gun out of her bag and headed out.

"I could probably beat you " Bandit said to Suga as he actually let a small smile grace across his lips while they joked around about shooting skills. It was already dark outside. They'd been playing around with the guns and getting to know each other all day. He ended up giving her props at how well she handled guns and how much she actually knew about them. Suga's house was pretty nice and in the middle of the city. Large windows framed the house covered by thick curtains. After they shot the gun a few times and he gave her a couple more pointers he took her upstairs where he had a collection of his favorite guns and he explained that they come from a hitman who black markets guns most of the time. He didn't go in to too much detail of course. Over the time she'd been there her attitude had rubbed off onto him and he found it quite entertaining. It honestly reminded him of himself in some ways. They had ended up going to the store to get ingredients to make spaghetti (Something she knew how to make and he had no idea how to) and ended up sitting around talking about their interests-which they had many in common surprisingly. They were back onto the topic of guns when there was the sound of a door opening and a good looking guy steps in.  
"Ah, that's the guy i told you about that just came back from out of town that goes and picks up the guns. Welcome back V."


	4. invitation

Tae looked at Bandit like she'd just stepped on his puppy.  
"Nice to meet you" She said with kind of an attitude at his lack of hospitality.  
"V, this is Bandit" Suga said. Tae must've been another nickname.  
"And you know her how?" Tae questioned, still looking at Bandit rudely.  
"She's a...friend" Suga said as he looked at Tae challengingly, deciding they were now more than just seller and buyer.  
"But you've just met her, no? Yet what's this I hear about you giving her information?" Tae set his stuff down with an attitude. Bandit just rolled her eyes.  
"I left out almost every little detail. Besides, she won't say anything. Lose your bad attitude. Why don't you try to get to know her before you judge?" Suga said (Even though he was the same way).  
"Yea. My bad. I don't like new people" He said, finally dropping his mad look.  
"Yea. I get it. Never know who to trust, right?" Bandit assured, though still a little offended.  
Tae handed Suga some papers. "All there, just need you to go enter it in." He said.  
"Okay, let me go ahead and do that now before I sit down and get lazy and never get to it" Suga said as he went upstairs, leaving Tae and Bandit alone.  
"So how do you know Suga?" Tae asked as he sat down on the couch and kicked off his shoes.  
"I met him last night after he refused to sell me a gun. I convinced him to sell it to me at a higher price and we ended coming back here so I could prove I knew how to use one" She gave him the short rundown as she sat opposite of him.  
"And he's already being this social with you?" He said more to himself than to Bandit. "It's probably because you're a pretty girl-Suga doesn't see many of those" He chuckled. Bandit blushed deeply.  
"What brings you here? I mean you're obviously not from around here? How long have you been here for?" He asks a lot of questions.  
"Uh, i'm just trying to prove a point to someone. I'm from Chicago in America, this is like my third day here." She said.  
"Chicago hm? Is it really horrible there? I've heard a lot of things." He asked as he leaned closer in interest. Bandit was kind of relieved he didn't ask what point she was trying to prove."  
"Yes. pretty bad haha" She laughed as she thought about her hometown and how you weren't even safe in your own home.

They continued talking for a few minutes while Suga finished his work and she got to know that Tae was a rather positive happy person to be around-odd that he was partners with Suga. They talked about their pasts a little bit, he was in jail just about as much as she was which she couldn't picture. He went ahead and put his number into her phone as Suga walked down.  
"Oi, since we're exchanging numbers here's mine-if you find anyone wanting to buy a weapon call me" He said as he entered his number.  
"But anyways, it's late. I'm going to drop you off now" She followed him out into the cold night after saying goodbye to Tae.  
"Thanks for everything today" She said as she got out of the warmth of the car.  
"Don't mention it. See you around" He said and drove off. Bandit mentally cursed at herself for staying so late. There was nobody out to pick-pocket this late and no way she was risking robbery two nights in a row. She remembered Rap Mon saying he had work at the convenience store in the morning and didn't want to keep him up, so she decided to tough it out and lay out on the bench to sleep. It was freezing but she eventually dealt with it, and she kept her hand in her pocket clutched around her gun. It felt like hours later but she was finally able to drift off to sleep.  
Rap Mon heard a light knocking on the door and looked up from the games he was playing over to the clock. It was 1 in the morning. His customers just keep coming later and later. Work was not going to be fun in the morning. He opened the door to see the man looking down on the bench at a figure- it was a person.  
"She must be homeless" The guy said to Rap Mon as he pulled out his money and they traded off. "Thanks man" He said and Rap Mon just waved him off, watching him quickly disappear around the corner.  
He sighed heavily as he realized it was Bandit sleeping on the bench. 'Why didn't she just come into my room?' He wondered aggravated. He moved her hair out of her face, revealing red cheeks and fast-paced breathing. Her skin was cold to the touch. No doubt she was going to be sick. He lifted her up effortlessly and brought her into his room where he took her jacket and shoes off her.  
"Aye. Wake up stupid" He said as he patted her still cold face. There was no response which worried him a bit. Had she gotten too cold? He proceeded to place all the blankets he had onto her and attempt to keep waking her up.

"Hey, Bandit. Wake up" He said. When she didn't answer again he put his hand on her forehead to see if she was already sick. He was a bit startled when she grumbled, still asleep, and moved closer towards the heat of Rap Mon. She had ended up wrapping her arm around his torso and burying her face into his chest. Rap Mon sat completely still for a moment before he finally scooted down on the bed and eventually fell asleep playing with the girl's hair.

Bandit woke as always, the sun covered by a few clouds as the snow lightly fell. She was confused for a moment as she was warm and on a soft surface. She sat up to see Rap Mon's room, wondering when he had brought her in here. She felt a cough in the back of her throat but nothing too bad- She'd expected to wake up sick as a dog. She looked over at the clock to see that it was 11 in the morning-she was surprised she was awake before noon for once. She noticed a note scribbled messily on the shelf by the bed with her name at the top.  
"Bandit,  
I had to go to work and didn't want to wake you. You are a stupid girl. I don't know why you decided to sleep outside in this whether and this area but you are not a bother to me. Stay here as long as you want. Come and go as you please. I don't care either way. I live here for free thanks to my connections with the owner. I'll see you when I see you.  
-RM"

Bandit was startled to hear her phone ringing and looked down to see that Tae was calling her.  
"Hello?" She answered, wondering what he'd called her for.  
"You said you're looking to get into the crime world more right?" He said, Suga must've said something to him. "Uh, yeah…why?"  
"I'm going on a job today, wanna tag along?" He asked. Bandit was a bit taken aback at the sudden offer by Tae, but then thinking about how friendly he was she wasn't so shocked.  
"Yea, sounds great."  
"Okay, I'm leaving in an hour, where are you?"  
"Lee's motel, room 201."  
"Okay, see you soon then"  
"Yea, see ya" She said as she hung up. Things really had a way of falling into place for her. Maybe this was going to give her some help into getting one step closer to her goal.


	5. join me?

There was a knock on the door as soon as Bandit had finished showering and getting her shoes on.  
"It's open" She called, tying the laces of her timberland boots, knowing who was knocking.  
"I left the car on so it stays warm, jeez it's cold" He says rubbing his hands together. She grabbed her black and white letterman-style jacket and made sure the gun was still in the pocket.  
"Okay, let's go" She said as they shuffled out and she locked the door behind her. She figured Rap Mon would know she'd be back later.  
They got into the car and Tae showed her some good songs that they play in Korea on the radio. She ended up liking all of them.  
"And, here we are" He said as he pulled into an abandoned warehouse. "Leave all the talking to me, unless you just wanna be social-Zico's pretty fun." He added as he got out after grabbing a thick envelope. Bandit didn't even notice the large white van until three men jumped out.  
"I didn't know we were bringing our girlfriend's on the job with us now" One of the guys said as he walked towards Tae and Bandit.  
"I'm not his girlfriend. The names Bandit." She said with a snotty attitude to match his.  
"Zico. Nice name." He said. "Why are you here?" He had an air of danger around him as he circled her once.  
"Just trying to get my foot in the door I suppose." She said as she obviously looked him up and down, scrutinizing him. He found her amusing. Usually the women he came across either cowered away from him or threw themselves at him. She seemed pretty stubborn. He only nodded in understanding.  
"How much do you have?" He asked Tae.  
"Enough. Same price you told Suga" Tae said as if he has to go through this every time.  
"Don't say that filthy name in my presence." He warned. "Boys, go get the guns."  
The two men behind him scurried off to the van and filled a bag with about three large guns.  
"You know what I do?" Zico asked Bandit, making conversation as the men made the transfer with Tae.  
"Not really. Sell Tae guns?" She guessed.  
"Only a small part." He said as he put his arm around her, which she rolled her eyes at. "I'm the guy they call when they want someone to be gone. I only sell the guns when whoever I get rid of has them and my men here steal what they've got."  
"You could've kept it simple and said hitman" Bandit said, finally picking his hand up and removing his arm from her shoulder. He smiled cunningly and moved closer to her ear.  
"But simple is boring." He winked.  
"Done, boss." One of the men said. "It's all here" Bandit watched as Tae popped open the trunk to put the guns inside. Was this all? She felt like movies really exaggerate deals like this.  
She went to head back to the car but was stopped when Zico's rough hand grabbed her arm lightly. "I like you. You're entertaining so far. You trying to get your foot in the door how bout you step through it? How's a one-time position in my crew sound? We've got a job tomorrow. There's an open seat if you want it."  
Bandit could feel the wheel of luck just keep turning her way. "Yea, definitely. That'd be great" She said, no longer caring about the fact that he was touching her. He pulled her phone out of her pocket which didn't thrill her too much and entered his number before handing it back to her.  
"Text me in the morning." He began to walk away before stopping and turning around. "Oh, and- don't bitch out on me." He smiled crookedly.  
Bandit got into the car and Tae drove away satisfied with the days deal.  
"So, what was that about?" He asked her as they walked into Suga's house.  
"What?" Bandit asked  
"What?" He mocked her. "What did Zico say to you? What'd he do with your phone?"  
"Oh that." Bandit said as she took a seat next to Suga who was texting someone. "He offered me a position in his crew tomorrow night. But only this once."  
"So you said yea?" Tae asked.  
"Well yea. Why wouldn't I?"  
"No reason" He said as he put his feet on the table. "Just a little dangerous. But it's a good opportunity"  
"What are you two blabbing on about?" Suga asked as he looked between me and Tae.  
"I brought Bandit along to the deal with me and she me-" Tae began but was interrupted by Suga.  
"Now what possessed you to take her on a deal with you? Those deals can go south quickly. And it's none of her business anyways"  
"Excuse me? Says the guy who let me in on his favorite guns and what not when he first met me" Bandit challenged.  
"Yea," Tae chimed in again, "You even said so yourself. We can trust her she isn't going to say anything"  
Suga just sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"But anyways." Tae continued "She met Zico, and long story short she's going on the job with him tomorrow"  
"That guy" Suga said spitefully. Something was between them but Bandit decided it was none of her business and stopped herself from being nosey.  
"You understand he kills people or really hurts them on his jobs right? Are you capable of something like that?" Suga said.  
"Yes, I'm not a little kid, as much as you all may think. I can handle myself." Bandit sighed.  
"Yea, well. Just be careful I guess" Suga said, clearly holding back his opinion.  
"It's 7 oclock, Rap Mon should most definitely be off by now. Mind giving me a lift back home Tae?" Bandit asked as the game of shooting on the PlayStation between her and Suga ended.  
"Sore loser, are we? Ready to run back home" Suga said playfully, though keeping his face emotionless as always.  
"You said that the last 3 games after I beat Tae." Bandit said rolling her eyes. I'm going back, my eyes are tired from playing so much.  
"Oi. See you later then." He said, oddly giving her a small hug goodbye.  
"Thanks for today Tae! I'll see you around." Bandit said waving bye happily as he returned the gesture.  
Rap Mon was outside smoking a cigarrete. "I was wondering where you go. Is that V?" He asked as he watched the car pull away.  
"Yea. I was on the job with him today." She said sitting down next to him while he finished his cig.  
"What made him think bringing a young girl on the job with him was a good idea?" He asked. Bandit was taken aback by his sudden change in tone.  
"Because he's helping me get my foot in the door. What's wrong with that? I'm going on the job with Zico tomorrow" She said, figuring he knew who Zico was-which he did.  
He put his cigarette out and proceeded inside. "You working alongside someone like Zico is a horrible idea" He said as he shrugged off his jacket and closed the door after she entered.  
"For a normal person. For me it's the perfect opportunity to-"  
"To get wrapped up in a mess. To be in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people." He said as his voice gradually got louder.  
"Hang on, what are you so mad about? Why do you care anyways? You should be proud of me" She said, matching his level. What was his problem?  
"You aren't ready for any of this. You think you know everything there is to know about crime but you're wrong. Once you get in you can't get out. You're just a child. And-"  
"And a little girl right? And little girls don't belong in this world? I've got news for you-I AM ready for this. My whole life has been nothing but preparation. You have no idea how much I've actually been through and if you don't think I can handle harming someone else you're dead wrong. Killing? If it needs to be done I won't give it a second's hesitation. I promise you I know more than just a common dealer like you." She shot.  
He just stared at her, not knowing what to say next. There was a long moment of silence as he calmed himself down.  
"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." He said as he sighed and sat at the end of the beg, laying on his back as his feet hung off the bed. "I just." He paused and sighed. "I care about you and it would suck if you ended up never coming back because something happened." He said quietly.  
Bandit was taken aback by his words. She'd never had anybody really say something like that to her other than her mother before everything happened. She laid down and curled up into a ball, laying her head on his chest as she listened to his heart rate increase.  
"I'm sorry. You're not just a common dealer. You're a lot more than that and you're important to me believe it or not. When I make it big you're coming with me" She laughed as he chuckled, his deep voice vibrating his chest. "But I have plans, and I'm not going anywhere by just sitting here." She said. He didn't say anything but she knew he understood.


End file.
